Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Glory
by EightyNine4ever
Summary: This is the story of how Drake, the grandson of Jack (Raiden) came to save the world once more from the threats of Metal Gear, the scenario takes place in 2044 where covert agent Drake a.k.a Liquidus Snake must infiltrate the enemy base in order to stop full scale nuclear war. What will it take to save the world once again and restore balance and order?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, It's me again**

**I decided to work on something else meanwhile I get more ideas for the other Metal Gear story**

**This story is very different since the characters are original, please don't hate on me**

**Like always, please comment on the story, favorite it, much appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Metal Gear Solid or any of its characters**

**Enjoy!**

_"One must die and one must live. No victory, no defeat. The survivor will carry on the fight. It is our destiny... The one who survives will inherit the title of Boss. And the one who inherits the title of Boss will face an existence of endless battle."_

— The Boss to Naked Snake. MGS3.

Once there was a legendary hero who saved the world so many times, he was knocked down and got up over and over until he took his last breath. Why am I saying this to you? Today's world has changed so much that there is no such heroes, or any world to save. The year now is 2044, since President Garrison took office the U.S. was no longer a country about freedom, but a country of corruption and capitalism. In the year 2020 WWVI took place and the world was forced to play its part, the war ended in the year 2027 and since the United States held the most powerful military and economy, the world was torn away once more. In the war there was a soldier in specific, he went by the name of Raiden, he led a unit called FOXHOUND which led the war to a dead end after 7 years of fighting. My mother on the other hand was a war engineer who designed the newest type of Metal Gear and accordingly it was going to be used for defensive purposes rather than deterrence, her name was Sunny Emmerich.

Somehow during those years they met, and in the year 2028 I was born and my parents decided to name me Drake. When I was 5 years old my mother died in an explosion from an experiment she was working on. 5 years later, when WWIV came to an end, my mother was given a chance to work with Maverick, she was stationed in England as a hacker to provide intelligence to the military, 3 month later she decided to go back and finish off what she started but something unexpected happened. The United States sent one of their covert agents; the soldier's name was John, codename Raiden, my father. My father was sent to sabotage my mother's work, since the world was working on next generation technology improvements, America was still figuring out why did several countries stopped bringing war technology into the U.S. When they found out, they sent agents all over the world to murder scientists and sabotage their work; my mother was a victim, and my father was the only one to blame.

I was taken into a foster home after the incident took place, I was taken care of by many people, I was sent to many schools, and I lived many different lives. When I turned 15 I went to a military school to learn discipline and make something out of myself; many tried and many failed, and when I turned 20 years old I dropped out of Military College to join the Royal Marines in England, since it was the only place left to go. A year later I became a Field Marshal for the Marines only being 21 years old, in the same month I was given the title by King William himself, the event that took place was top secret and the only ones who assisted were the Interpol chief and commander, the King, and the chief of an organization called FOX. When the event finished they invited me to join part of their group, accordingly; they were very impressed that I obtained the highest rank at very young age. I ended up refusing the offer as well as I left the Marines and decided to go back into England to start fresh once again, I bought an apartment and a motorcycle with the money I earned in my year at the Marines. Presently, I am still a guy without a plan, no future, and no country, the only thing I have is my hatred towards the man who killed my mother.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here I am again with another chapter**

**I tough the prologue kind of sucked, but I hope the story doesn't**

**Please leave any comments or reviews, anything you throw will be very much appreciated**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

The night was dark and cold; the only light that could be seen was the lights from the lamp posts as they reflected through the streets. It was not far until I reached the bar to have a couple of drinks and think of what to do next, upsetting, but it became a routine. At least when I make it into the bar I feel like home, anyways; I entered the bar and went straight and took a seat and ordered a drink, as I leaned into the counter I began thinking that I am not the typical ordinary guy, you see, the ordinary guy would basically play poker at the game tables and waste his money on guys who are robbing him, or drink with their douchebag friends while they speak of the person who slept with them the past Saturday, or simply to flirt with the bartender who is always giving fake phone numbers.

After a while of thinking, I finally got my drink and in the napkin there was the bartender's phone number, which was kind of ironic. I leaned towards the counter to drink the whiskey and before I could finish it a strange ma sat beside me and ordered a vodka.

"You are the same picture as your grandfather, the same white hair, gray eyes, and always drinking when he was upset" said the mysterious man

"Umm… Sorry, have we met before?" I asked

"But where are my manners, my name is Logan Donovan, but call me Logan for short"

"I remember you, you are the chief director from FOX, we met at the award ceremony"

"Precisely"

"Why are you here?"

"I came here to offer you the chance to join FOX again"

"Not interest…"

"Before you refuse hear me out, I read your background story, I know you will probably get pissed or something but before we jump into a one on one man fight I have something to tell you"

"Hmm… Alright I will hear to what you have to say"

"Good, we found out where your father is"

"So you found the bastard, so what he'd do now?"

"The problem with your father is that he is the leader of an army called Novum Caelum, he runs his army in three different countries Antarctica, Madagascar, and Australia"

"Don't you think it's a little odd to have military bases in those countries?"

"Would you ever suspect it?"

"Well… good point, and what is the problem with this 'military'?"

"Nevum Caelum is not only a military but a business as well, since your father created his business the U.S. has been losing money and clients all over the world making them look bad"

"You and your arrogant country looked bad since they turned into capitalists, it's no surprise you are only doing this for money"

"I don't work for the American government"

"Then who?"

"Since your grandfather took control of FOX he decided to move the unit into another location just in case, for insurance of course, and what other better place than England"

"So you are saying my grandfather predicted the United States corruption?"

"Not precisely, he didn't predict that your father would turn against the world and Garrison would run for 3 terms, and besides at the time the UK had its hands on some of the best technology, scientists, and at the top of all, the economy was skyrocketing"

"My question is, if you are not working for the American government or doing this for benefits, then why?"

"We want to restore world order once more, since the era of the cold war, Big Boss and Zero have been looking for only one purpose, and that was world order, this is the reason why FOX was created"

"You must be very important then to know something this classified"

The Bartender came with Logan's drink and Drake ordered another fill, once the cup was filled and the other drink was delivered Drake and Logan continued with their chat.

"Why me?"

"You hold the best inheritage there is, you are a son born in the battlefield, along with your father and grandfather, there is no other place for you than the battlefield"

"I haven't killed anyone in my life, and the closest experience I ever gotten in the battlefield was in my training at the Royal Marines, and you are saying that I belong in the battlefield… you and I have a long ways pal"

"Wouldn't you like to surpass your heritage, wouldn't you like to surpass your origins and become a hero by saving the world?"

"You talk about me as if, along with your father and grandfather, there is no other place for you than the battlefield"

"I haven't killed anyone in my life, and the closest experience I ever gotten in the battlefield was in my training at the Royal Marines, and you are saying that I belong in the battlefield… you and I have a long ways pal"

"Wouldn't you like to surpass your heritage, wouldn't you like to surpass your origins and become a hero by saving the world?"

"You talk about me as if you knew me for ages when you don't even know where I come from or where I belong; you speak to me promising words that truths and lies could be hidden amongst them and presume I am a killer by nature"

"Kid, don't get me wrong, but would you rather prefer a fresh start somewhere else, or to stay here drinking yourself to sorrow until you realize its already too late to start fresh once again; you have a bright future ahead of you son, not only as a hero of war but as the man who can save the world and restore balance, it's alright to have feelings for certain situations that concern your life, but sometimes your feelings can throw your life away"

There was some wisdom on those words the ma said; the man got up from his chair and while I was concentrated on drinking he said right before he left

"Drake do me a favor, think like a soldier, not as a man, you have one week to decide, I'll wait for your answer"

Logan finally left the bar and I ordered another round; while I organized things in my head the bartender finally arrived with my drink. It already passed 2 hours since Logan left and the bar was empty, the time now was 3 in the morning and I still hadn't touched my last drink. I was looking everywhere left, right, and front until the bartender interrupted me from my thoughts.

"You plan on drinking that anytime soon?"

"Uhh… Sorry… I was lost in my thoughts for a second there"

"You have the same drink from 2 hours ago, and it's almost closing time"

"Already?"

"Yes its 3 in the morning"

"Well I guess I was really lost in my thoughts"

"What's your name?"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Well since you haven't spoken any words since the other man left, I guessed Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Well since you haven't spoken any words since the other man left, I guessed you were the quiet type"

"Are you flirting me?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You wrote your phone number in my napkin and you described me in one single word"

"Were you planning on calling me?"

"I am not used to talking to strangers, so, not anytime soon"

"Such pity"

"I have something to ask you, it is something that came to me as an occurrence"

"Sure, anything"

"What would you do if this was your last day alive?"

"Tricky question, but I would do the things I would always wanted to do, or simply be with the love of my life, why the question all of a sudden?"

"Just wondering, besides there was a wise man who said once, why do strangers have the bigger stories?"

"Who was that wise man?"

"Someone dear and important to me, anyways; I better get going, I have a job to do"

"My best of lucks then, and by the way, what is your name?"

"Tell you what, next time I come in here if you guess my name, I will invite you to dinner anywhere you want"

"Sounds like a deal, but can you tell me a hint or something?"

"Remember this; he was a hero to his people and a pirate to the world, and he also said "There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until to be thoroughly finished yields true glory"

**A little lame ending I know**

**The reason why I chose Drake is because Sir Francis Drake is my favorite historical person, and because I played Uncharted, I'll be honest **

**Please Review the story and tell me what you think**

**Until then people**


End file.
